untouchable
by vodkamms
Summary: it sux it makes no sense...but ill fix it later ..to lazy and tired right now..rogue and logan have a little talk.....i own nothing


She's untouchable….

I'll be the first to admit that I wasn't really ready to hear that, especially about a kid that wolverine, my other half, and I were getting attached to. I also didn't really didn't think she was telling the truth about her skin in the car too I just thought she didn't trust me, and even then I couldn't let her go. With that in mind I went to explore the mansion grounds. 'Damn this guy is rich' I thought as I looked at all the expertly groomed plants looking out of place. 'Not that I care' It makes you wonder how he got all that money but hey who am I to judge someone on that kinda thing, I mean 'fuck! I cage fight.'

A rustling sound came to my left. I quickly release my claws and turn around only to find…….nothing

I raise my eyebrow in suspicion as I sniff out the area. "Come out Marie I know it's you"

And then there she is looking like a fallen angel dressed in dark cloths complete with a halo of light above her head, she quickly added to the part of looking like a fallen angel further by having a pained expression on her face. "I know you didn't believe me about my skin before" she said as if reading my mind. 'What the fuck, since when is she a mind reader?'

"Is that so?" I ask with a raised eyebrow wonder where this is going

"Let me show you something" she said reaching to undo her shoes.

"What are you doing?" I couldn't help but question as she took off her socks as well making sure to step onto the shoes and not touch the grass.

"Look" she said with determination even though you could see the sadness and fear clearly in her eyes.

Rogue stepped of the safety of her shoes and onto the grass that died almost instantly.

I gasp in surprise. I knew what she could do but to see it like this is a bit surprising. She just continued walking leaving dead grass in her wake.

She stopped a few feet away from me and raised her hand to the tree next to her and stopped short of touching it. "We're an interesting pair aren't we, a man cursed with eternal life and women cursed with a touch of death" "you're a bit morbid aren't yah darling?" I meant it to be a joke but one look at her face told me she wasn't kidding.

"That's not true, Marie" I try again, protesting even though wolverine was solemnly agreeing with her.

"yeah, it is and yah know it" still not taking her doe like eyes off the tree, her hand moving over it like a lover's touch without really touching it. She stayed that way for a while until the silence was filled with her bitter laughter. "People take so many things for granted, holding hands, hugging, swimming and laughing with your friends, loving family, and touch….just touch" she ended, her voice shaking a little "I don't remember what it feels like….a tree, grass….skin. It hurts knowing having all these people… kids around me without a care in the world. Creating their own happy existence. I wonder what that makes me. A freak among freaks I guess huh?"

'What the fuck do you say to something like that?'

"Guess we both are then" was all I could say, it's not like I've done this often!

She didn't say anything just turned towards me to give me that sad smile again before she touched the tree. We didn't say anything, just watched it die under her touch. After that she just walked over to her shoes leaving once again dead grass behind her like the goddess of death she seems to think she is. After she put them on she walked back to her new school or prison. Depends on how you think of it. I'll go back in a while to see her and make sure she hasn't gone crazy yet. 'Life and death and here I always though they were one and the same…' I try to joke even though I know deep down she's right and that's what binds me to her. We're opposites yet one in the same in a sense. 'Ugh! I'm not deep enough for this type of shit' I think but I still get to go after her to the mansion. Who knows maybe chuck will have the answers to both our questions and troubles.


End file.
